elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Argis the Bulwark
|Base ID = }} Argis the Bulwark is a Nord housecarl who can be found in Vlindrel Hall in Markarth. Interactions Argis serves as housecarl to the Dragonborn, upon being appointed Thane of Markarth. First, the Dragonborn must defeat the leaders of the Forsworn. This leads to the ability to purchase Vlindrel Hall. After completing these two tasks and helping at least five citizens of the Reach, the Dragonborn can become a Thane and receive Argis as a housecarl. Argis resides in Vlindrel Hall when he is not accompanying the Dragonborn in battle. After becoming follower to the Dragonborn, the latter has the option of marrying Argis with an Amulet of Mara. Dropping a shield near him may cause him to say something along the lines of "That armor you got rid of, I can have it, yeah?" Argis can be recruited into the Blades. He is the only housecarl who cannot be a steward. Stats Quotes Engaging Dialogue *"We've stopped. What is it?" *"Let's get going." *"I'm still here." *"I am sworn to carry your burdens." (opening inventory) *"Fine. What?" (opening commands) *"What?" *"Will do." *"That it?" (closing commands) Ending Dialogue *"Lead on, then." *"Let's go." Combat *"I'll have your head!" *"Yeeargh!" *"I'm going to...put you down!" *"Come on! Come on!" *"Gods...damn you!" *"Die, damn you!" *"I'm gonna crush you like a bug!" *"I'll rip you in half!" *"Graaah! I'll get you!" *"This what you want, huh?" Friendly Fire *"What are you doing?" *"I'm on your side!" Pain *"Yeagh!" *"Do your worst!" Location *"A cave. Dark. Dangerous." (Cave) *"That's...that's...wow." (Large area in dungeon) Bumping into him *"What's the hurry?!" *"Huh?" *"Hey, what was that for!" *"Be careful!" Fighting Dragon *"You'll die this day, dragon!" Response to Spells *"We are routed! Fall back!" (Fear) *"By the gods, I feel like I could crush a giant's head like a walnut!" (Courage) *"Wha- hey! That felt good!" (Healing spell) Other *"Get ready for a fight!" (Before boss battle) *"I will be back at your house if you need me, Thane." (telling him to part ways) Trivia *Argis acts the same way as the Orsimer do, in that he will fight to the death and will not stay put if told to "wait here" as the Dragonborn goes to fight in another room or explore a nearby area with enemies. *Argis will refuse to back down from any hostile encounter, for instance, when traveling with the Dragonborn past a fort on the way to another objective. If detected, he will fight and refuse to leave the area until all hostiles are slain. *If Argis dies, a courier may bring a letter of inheritance and 300 , minus the jarl's tax. Bugs *He may become hostile towards Shadowmere at the end of a fight. Unlike some other followers, who will stand down if Shadowmere is mounted and ridden a few paces, he will be unrelenting, continuing to attack Shadowmere (and vice versa) even as the Dragonborn attempts to ride away. Attempting to open his dialogue box or casting Calm will not stop him. Running into a nearby cave/mine will also not stop him - he will not follow, and upon exiting, he and Shadowmere will be found still trying to kill each other. This can be fixed by fast traveling away while mounted (he will not appear at the new destination) then fast traveling back, at which point he will act as if nothing unusual happened. *Marrying Stenvar and moving him into Vlindrel Hall to live with the Dragonborn may result in Argis and Stenvar frequently fighting with each other, possibly over objects "dropped" (placed) within the house. Voice of the Emperor will cause them both to stop fighting, but will throw the objects in the house into disarray. Quests *Becoming Thane of Markarth Appearances * de:Argis das Bollwerk ru:Аргис Бастион Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers